In wireless local area networks (WLANs), connected devices on the edge of the cell or area covered by the radio of an access point may suffer from connection issues. In many cases, the connected device will not disconnect despite the connection having a poor quality. This can create instances where the device indicates a connection to a WLAN or other connection, but is not able to actually communicate over the connection to the network. This can create problems with the function of the device and user experience interacting with the connected device. These poor quality connections can also cause network performance problems in the WLAN.
To facilitate understanding, identical reference numerals have been used, where possible, to designate identical elements that are common to the figures. It is contemplated that elements disclosed in one embodiment may be beneficially utilized on other embodiments without specific recitation.